


Обоснованные сомнения

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Spring_rabbit



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bromance, Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hybrids AU, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_rabbit/pseuds/Spring_rabbit
Summary: «Обалдеть! Так вы, типа, мутанты, да, как люди-Х? Если как Братство — ее отец коп, учтите!» Крипи-флафф, кроссовер с возможностями мира «Семейки Аддамс».
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Обоснованные сомнения

**Author's Note:**

> Идея кроссовера с одной из предыдущих фб, разрешение автора на использование получено.

Что вам нужно знать о нефилимах — им не чужда деликатность. 

Визг разбился о каменные своды Института, колкими иглами падая вниз. Алек замер как перед прыжком, крепче сжимая плечо Джейса и рукоять ножа, торчащего из его руки. Через связь парабатай их общее недоумение ощущается колышущейся течением водорослью, и они синхронно смотрят на девушку перед собой. 

Клэри Фрэй, как она себя назвала, все не может решить, закрывать ли ей рот, разевает его беззвучно, словно рыба. Кажется, даже ее рыжие волосы побледнели.

— Вот же! — вторит ей Сэм? Саймон? Но в себя приходит куда быстрее: — Стой, а... а где кровь? У него же нож по рукоять в руке! Обалдеть! Так вы, типа, мутанты, да, как люди-Х? Если как Братство — ее отец коп, учтите! — тараторит он, и взгляд из-за очков полон гремучей смеси испуга и безумного любопытства.

— Да сколько можно, — Алек вытаскивает лезвие, вкладывает в набедренные ножны, и, не отжившей привычкой, аккуратно сводит края раны, хотя разрез четкий, срастется ровно.

— Мы не Безмолвные братья, — хмурится Джейс, чей блестящий план явно терпит крах, — повторяю, мы — нефилимы. 

Судя по взгляду двух пар глаз напротив — разницу они так и не поняли. Алек тяжело вздыхает, который раз за эту ночь, и готовится решать еще больше проблем, чем планировал. Не зря ему казалось, что прошлая неделя была на удивление спокойной. 

Получасом ранее, когда источающий самодовольство Джейс на буксире притащил хлопающую глазами девушку в Институт, с порога заявив, что она неинициированный нефилим, и гордо показал Алеку, тот только закатил глаза, прикидывая, как быстро удастся разобраться с проблемой, отправив в Идрис. Джейс его взгляд понял и насупился, оскорбленный в лучших чувствах. Но прежде чем успел хоть что-то сказать, чтобы переубедить, в зал прицепом прошмыгнул взъерошенный парень в очках, оглядывающийся с таким видом, словно попал в Институт на бесплатную экскурсию. Скорее всего, именно так и было. 

Алек выразительно перевел взгляд с «прицепа» на Джейса.

— Это примитивный Сэм, он узнал от... — начал тот, мельком оглянувшись.

— На себя посмотри, троглодит белобрысый! — взвился парень, забавно стискивая кулаки. 

— Это мой друг, Саймон, — решительно перебила их обоих девушка, скрещивая на груди тонкие, как птичьи лапки, руки, — а я Клэри Фрэй. Мы оба видели, но я — больше, потому что, как он сказал, — кивнула она на Джейса, — я какой-то нефилим. Чем бы вы не занимались — меня это не касается, но он... 

— Я Джейс, — хмуро напомнил тот. 

— Джейс, — покладисто исправилась Клэри, но Алеку показалось, что подобное ей не свойственно, — сказал, что раз так, вы поможете мне найти маму. Ее похитили люди какого-то Валентина. Вы знаете, где ее искать?

«Вот видишь, — снова засиял Джейс, и по связи парабатай звонкими пузырьками побежало его воодушевление, — будет славная охота». Он, судя по всему, собирался организовывать поисковую операцию тотчас. «Проси о помощи не рыжая Клэри, а ее друг-прицеп, энтузиазма было бы в разы меньше», — раздраженно подумал Алек. Да что там, тот был бы уже взят под охрану и дожидался слова Инквизитора. Но Джейс — колыбельная ночи, и звучит он там, где не спрятаться — внутри. 

Алек исполняет обязанности главы Института — решение в его власти. Власти, которую он давно не ощущал столь эфемерной, давая интуиции Джейса шанс. 

Пока Клэри рассказывала, он сомневался: кости Валентина давно гниют в земле, не удостоенные прикосновения Небесного Огня, — все это знают. Кто-то воспользовался громким именем? Совпадение? Чем могла быть ценна мать этой девочки? Фрэй — он не слышал о семье с такой фамилией. Отступники, до которых добрался кто-то из подельников? Одно радовало: будь нежданные визитеры одержимы, барьер вокруг Института уже покончил бы с ними. 

В висках нарастала тяжесть. Эмоции парабатай проблесками молний атаковали их связь, настойчивый голос вроде-бы-нефилима ввинчивался в уши, а прицеп-Саймон напрягал просто фактом своего присутствия. 

Алеку послышалось поскрипывание каталки и цокот каблуков Изабель за прикрытыми дверьми, но она так и не заглянула. Подавив тяжелый вздох, он решил просто разобраться во всем по порядку. 

Поначалу у него неплохо получалось: Клэри Фрэй действительно оказалась нефилимом. То ли случайность — полукровка, то ли дитя кого-то из отверженных — лишенных рун отступников. Стило в ее руке издавало мягкое свечение, от чего они с Саймоном разом оживились, начав передавать из рук в руки, и оно то гасло, то загоралось снова. Заразившись их воодушевлением, Джейс принялся рассказывать о назначении стило, невольно подражая менторским интонациям Ходжа. Алек лишь устало предупредил, что верхние грани очень острые. 

А вот краткое введение в нефилимоведение не задалось, и сейчас Алек отчаянно пытается вспомнить, заключен ли у них с кем-нибудь из магов контракт на стирание памяти. Желательно из тех, кто не связан с Идрисом. Помоги Разиэль...

Его спасает Изабель. Она кошкой проскальзывает в залу, направляясь к ним с улыбкой, словно не подозревая о произошедшей сцене. Поверить в это могли бы только примитивные люди. Когда сестра останавливается рядом, Алек улавливает тонкий запах антисептика от ее рук.

— Нужно было срочно разместить небольшую работу, — коротко касается она виском его плеча, — вдохновляющий экземпляр, я потом расскажу тебе. 

Дикая парочка, как окрестил про себя Алек визитеров, к счастью для его ушей, догадаться о том, что это за работа, не может. Все их внимание обращается к Изабель: ее яркой красоте, мягким движениям. В который раз за свою жизнь Алек наблюдает, как напряжение отпускает чужие плечи при виде его сестры, и поражается такой слепоте. 

— Мои братья — просто дикари порой, не обижайтесь, — голос Изабель легкий как прикосновение перышка, но одним своим звучанием тушит едва не разгоревшийся пожар.

— Это Клэри Фрэй — неинициированный нефилим. Джейс нанес ей руну, так что, — давит раздражение в голосе Алек, — это точно. Родословная неизвестна, не охотник. Ее мать предположительно похищена последователями Валентина, — кисло добавляет он, и взгляд сестры тяжелеет. — А рядом Саймон...

— Льюис! — громко подает тот голос, во все глаза смотря на Изабель. 

— ...и он слишком много видел. Прим... человек.

Изабель, в отличии от брата, проявляет больше энтузиазма:

— Так ты выпавший из гнезда птенчик? — сочувственно вокрует она, подходя ближе к Клэри. — Не волнуйся, мы поможем тебе, насколько это в наших силах. Сейчас уже поздно, оставайтесь, вам безопаснее будет переночевать здесь, а завтра мы решим что делать. Заодно и познакомимся. Согласны? Я провожу, идемте со мной. Оба. 

Обернувшись, Изабель дарит Саймону персональную улыбку, и по выражению его лица становится ясно, как в лунную ночь — возражения подписали безоговорочную капитуляцию.

— Но, — пытается возразить Клэри, теребя рукав, — разве мы не можем сделать что-нибудь прямо сейчас?

Изабель тянется к ней и осторожно обнимает плечи ладонями. Клэри, было, вздрагивает и тут же затихает, растеряв запал. 

— Сейчас глубокая ночь, — терпеливо объясняет Изабель, — и я вижу как ты устала. Чем ты сможешь помочь, если будешь заплетаться о собственные ноги? Мои братья знают с чего начать, они займутся подготовкой, хорошо? 

Клэри сглатывает и кивает. Она больше не трогает рукав, а взглядом не берет на прицел. Алек переглядывается с Джейсом: работа нефилимов начинается с закатом, когда просыпается Нижний мир, — использовать такое объяснение им и в голову бы не пришло. 

— Мы пойдем, развлекайтесь, — подмигивает братьям Изабель и, цепко обняв руку примитивного Саймона с одной стороны, а непримитивной Клэри — с другой, ведет их в сторону жилых комнат, что-то негромко рассказывая. 

«Благослови ее Разиэль», — от всего сердца желает Алек и поворачивается к своему парабатай. Испытанное облегчение начинает таять потеками сдерживаемых слов.

Джейс, только что дружелюбно улыбавшийся на прощание своей новой знакомой, смотрит на него угрюмо. Капли золотого света в его глазах сливаются в стену упрямого протеста. 

— Она же нефилим, — морщится он с нотками обиды. 

И это преисполняет чашу терпения Алека. Желание сгладить разговор, содрогаясь, растворятся в том, что выплескивается из сердца шипящей кислотой. 

— Это ты так решил, — отрубает Алек. — Она могла оказаться неизвестным нам мутантом, разновидностью ангельского генезиса, видящей, в конце концов. Тебя слишком вдохновил успех с нанесением руны. — Он, раньше не пользовавшийся своим статусом старшего, сейчас — наступает не щадя: — Чем ты вообще думал, нанося руну непонятно кому?! Могло начаться отторжение, она же умереть могла! А если бы она была просто видящей? И как бы мы уничтожали труп? Именно уничтожали, потому что найди кто-нибудь тело примитивной, умершей от нанесения руны, а его бы нашли, скандал встряхнул бы весь Нижний мир, не говоря об Идрисе. К нам бы появились вопросы, ответов на которые у нас нет. 

Алек запинается, как на краю обрыва, переводя дыхание. «Нефилимы несут Закон, защищая смертное человечество. Чем мы будем отличаться от отмеченных мерзостью печати Нижнего мира, если уподобимся им в пренебрежении к жизни?» — так их учили, и так будет правильно сказать. 

Горло раздирает изнутри, и все же, встретив неподвижный взгляд, он добавляет когтями выдранное из самого нутра: 

— За тобой пришел бы Конклав, Джейс, и я не уверен, что смог бы противопоставить им что-то. Что-то кроме своей жизни. 

Сердца нефилимов бьются очень тихо, но сейчас он без руны слышит пульс парабатая. Сожаление истекает из него, как кровь из глубокой раны. 

— Поспи, днем пойдем к дому Клэри, проверим след. Если ее слова правда, и это как-то связано с Валентином, в следующий раз передохнем мы не скоро. Я найду Ходжа и отправлю сообщение в Идрис, пока только родителям. Возможно, фамилия «Фрэй» им знакома. 

Он хочет привычно коснуться плеча Джейса, но не может поднять руку. Все их ссоры, споры, перепалки — это — другое. Что-то происходит, он ощущает ноющую за ребрами неизбежность, но не может ее понять, объять, оценить. Он начинает корить себя, сам еще не зная за что. Мог бы не повышать голос, мог бы не давить, мог бы не сгущать краски?... Мог бы быть нормальным. Хотя бы. Хотя бы не... 

Связь вздрагивает в ознобе. Малые ангельские милости — постоянно дышать Алеку не обязательно, — отсутствие лихорадочного движения воздуха помогает сосредоточиться, вернуться в себя. Достаточно, чтобы услышать:

— Я был не прав. Алек, я... я бы никогда не стал рисковать тобой. Это только мой проступок и моя вина! Прости... прости, я не подумал... Мне казалось... 

Это Алек вечно сомневается, не решается, Джейс — идет напролом. Алек вымахал на полголовы выше, и Джейсу приходится привстать на мыски, чтобы дотянуться и коснуться его лба своим. Словно в попытке слиться, открыться, поделиться мыслями. 

— Знаю, — как со стороны слышит Алек свой голос. И собственная рука уже не кажется такой тяжелой. 

Джейс не поклонник долгих прикосновений, он делает это ради него — знает Алек. А Алек — кто бы удивился, — недостаточно силен, чтобы отказаться, не поддаться. Он отпускает себя и долгие секунды нежится в желанной близости, прежде чем отстраняется — первым. 

Сердце Джейса успокаивается. О настоящей слабости своего парабатай, к счастью, он даже не подозревает.

Алек идет в оранжерею искать Ходжа и надеется, что предчувствие, посетившее его, окажется обычной паранойей. Он представляет, как уже через пару дней за обедом сонная Изабель будет воодушевленно рассказывать о трупе, который она вскрывала, Джейс, шутя, станет предлагать ей свой тост за молчание, а Ходж — прятать ухмылку и, словно невзначай, просить подробности. И никаких диких визитеров. Все будет так, как бывает редко — хорошо.


End file.
